


Extra Stage: True Speed

by works of yesterday (DreamyRequiem)



Series: true speed [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, as always & denotes platonic and / is romantic--, deleted scenes and other things, headcanons treated as fact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/works%20of%20yesterday
Summary: Here's a stage of unseen sights and unheard words; lives lived off screens and other things.----collection of deleted scenes and extra scenes





	Extra Stage: True Speed

**Author's Note:**

> A deleted scene from Heroes, chapter three.
> 
> Deleted because it was unnecessary in the grand scheme of things and I could never get the scene to flow right with the rest of the chapter. So I snipped it from the story entirely.

"Sonic, what the heck is wrong with you?" Tails snapped once the two hedgehogs were gone from the room. "I always help, even when injured."

His older brother seemed to hiss at that and Tails wondered: Did this have something to do with Shadow, again? Or maybe not just Shadow. After the Square Flood, Sonic had been kind of overprotective then as well--he'd eased out of it over the year but...It'd only been a month, since Shadow had 'died' up there.

Up there with Sonic, a voice in his head pointed out and he internally winced. It did have to do with Shadow and Chaos then--The latter had made him fussy because he had seen so many who had died in the search and rescue ops after that he had worried about Tails. The latter just...naturally fell into line, with the previous experience.

Tails sighed. "Sonic, I don't want you going out there alone right now. I know you can take care of yourself, but...I want someone with you." And that someone is usually me, he thought. Granted, there had been that year when Sonic was thirteen but. Even if Tails hadn't been there, he was well aware of what happened.

"We need to help Shadow and Silver--and the best way to do that is for me to get everything Eggbutt has on them!" sonic put his hands on his hips, trying his best to look annoyed. Instead, under Tails' expert gaze, he just looked scared.

Well, guess it was time to remind Sonic that he was eleven now: Not the scared eight year old who had piloted them from the smoking wreck of a Death Egg. It was the only way to get him to listen.

"Sonic." Tails looked up and stared his brother in the eye. "I know. But I want you to take someone with you." He gave the stairs a significant look.

Sonic paused. "You mean Shadow and Silver."

Tails rolled his eyes: Now he got it. He nodded to the couch and limped over there, gratful to put the crutches aside as Sonic followed him. "Yeah, I mean Shadow and Silver. From the sounds of it you three worked together pretty well earlier. I was already thinking of ways they could help you while I searched up Northe Town. I could track Eggman's bases and you three could go after `em--then we could find a way to get Silver home."

And help Shadow with those memories he had lost.

"...I dunno if we can just decide something like that, Tails." Sonic muttered. "When we were stranded was one thing--Now?"

"Then we ask!" Tails reached over and poked his brother's chest. "That's what you've always done, isn't it? You ask, and we answer. You ask me to come with you, to fight Eggman, and I said yes. And besides, do you really think either of them would say no?"

Sonic was cheering up, Tails could tell. "Silver might!" He admitted, scratching his quills. "But Shadow...He seemed eager to get back at Old Eggy. Alright, I’ll ask `em--"

"Tomorrow!" Tails interrupted. "First we gotta eat and sleep. I think all three of you could do with some food--Shadow especially, if he hadn't eaten at all while you were on those islands."

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "He says he doesn't need to eat--but yeah, yeah, I know what you mean. I'll get something started and call them down when it's done. And don’t look so smug, you dork."

Tails leaned back into the couch with a grin as Sonic zipped off, patting himself on the back: It was good to see Sonic relax again.


End file.
